


Люцифер

by SantAiryN



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Satan has kind of penis, Xenophilia, actually it is Satan/Crowley, because of this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Кроули вызывают к начальству прямо во время доклада про М25.





	Люцифер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест-недельку, день седьмой, завершающий.
> 
> Сатана в человеческой форме, но с особенностями. Так что ксенофилия)

— Что такое компьютер? — на лице Хастура было написано все презрение мира. Даже его жаба, казалось, смотрела на Кроули свысока.

Демон на мгновение задумался. Ему хотелось ответить что-нибудь особенно едкое (было бы неплохо вывести из себя Вельзевул, да парочку демонов рангом повыше, чтобы сбить с них это дурацкое скучающее выражение лица — хоть какое-то развлечение), но словно наперекор этим занимательным планам, в глубине комнаты, прямо над экраном, зажегся пыльный ярко-красный фонарь. Хотя он и использовался в последние столетия чрезвычайно редко, о его назначении все помнили прекрасно.

Лорд Вельзевул под дружный вздох почетного демонического собрания недовольно скривилась.

— Ладно, Кроули, мы тебя поняли. Потом закончишь. А может и нет. Совет благодарит тебя за работу и всё такое.

Экран проектора погас, и вслед за ним красный фонарь мигнул, вызвав в рядах демонов напряженное шевеление.

— Похоже, меня ждут. Покеда, ребятки. — С определенной долей облегчения, Кроули ухмыльнулся и, засунув руки в карманы, выскользнул в полутемный коридор.

Ему повезло — там было тихо и пусто. В самый раз, чтобы привести в порядок голову, а перед визитом к высокому начальству это было практически жизненно необходимо, если, конечно, не хотелось огрести больших проблем. Которые в Аду обеспечивались быстро и легко, что довольно часто приводило к бесконечным мукам пренебрегшего правилами безопасности.

За первые несколько шагов с лица Кроули исчезли остромодные усы (а он чертовски придирчиво подбирал их форму), затем начала зудеть кожа головы и волосы поползли по плечам и ниже, ложась на спину крупными волнами. Запустив в них руку, Кроули мучительно почесался. Вкусы у Повелителя Преисподней были весьма специфические, но расстраивать его рискнули бы не многие. И Кроули не чувствовал в себе достаточно суицидального желания попробовать.

С содержимым головы разобраться оказалось не так просто. Неизвестно мог ли Сатана читать мысли, но... В Аду бытовало мнение, что если тебе есть, что скрывать, то ты или прячешь это глубоко в себя (очень глубоко, очень), либо следующие столетия проводишь в обществе каких-нибудь милых инфернальный существ с удовольствием отгрызающих от тебя по кусочку. Кроули поёжился и напрягся. По работе он был чист, в кой-то веки всё было сделано им самим, и он даже немного гордился результатом. Но все, что касалось ангела, нужно было выжечь из себя на ближайшие... Сколько там Повелителю захочется.

Остановившись перед гладко отполированной чёрной дверью, Кроули выдохнул. До сих пор он был на хорошем счету, так что его даже не особо дергали по бумагам (опасаясь, вероятно, что он побежит жаловаться на самый «верх» — поведение совершенно не в его стиле, но это же демоны, они вечно судят по себе). Правда, его не вызывали так давно, что... кто знает, что там сейчас у Сатаны на уме.

Облизнув губы, демон снял очки, спрятал их в карман и уверенно толкнул дверь. Стучать необходимости не было — его ждали, а если бы нет — в дверь можно было бы ломиться бесконечно и безрезультатно. Сюда попадали только те, кого хотел видеть Повелитель. Кроули вошел в пятно приглушенного света и замер, ожидая распоряжений.

Кресло Владыки Преисподней стояло в небольшом отдалении. Видимо, чтобы ему удобнее было рассматривать пришедшего, так сказать, охватывать картину целиком. Никаких особых ритуалов далее не существовало. Просто ты должен будешь делать все, что от тебя потребуется, когда потребуется и в каких угодно количествах. Кроули не доводилось общаться с кем-то еще, из тех, кто наверняка бывал в этой комнате, поэтому сравнить впечатления было не с кем. Для него правила были именно такими.

Приподняв руку с резного подлокотника, Сатана лениво поманил демона к себе. Мягкость этого жеста была обманчива — попробуй замешкайся и узнаешь много интересного о границах своего восприятия боли. Одного эксперимента в таком ключе Кроули в свое время хватило, так что он немедленно сдвинулся с места, подошел к креслу и привычно устроился у ног Повелителя. Голова казалась совершенно пустой.

— Кроули, — кажется, Сатана улыбался. — А ты молодец. То, что ты сделал с М25, дьявольски гениально.

— Благодарю, Повелитель.

— Это демоническое дурачьё мало что понимает, хоть и старается. Твой подход мне нравится гораздо больше.

Тяжелая рука легла Кроули на голову. Он прикрыл глаза, и почувствовал, как длинные пальцы зарылись в его рыжие волосы. Сатане нравилось перебирать густые пряди, спутывать, расправлять. Тянуть за них, легко и будто бы в шутку. Наматывать, стискивать, собирать в кулак, чтобы они не мешали.

Сатана как-то сказал, что ему это приносит успокоение. И, в принципе, Кроули мог бы ответить так же. Когда они только-только пали и задыхались в мучительной агонии после серных ванн, перерождаясь, он сидел у ног Люцифера, вцепившись в них, как в спасительную соломинку, а тот гладил его по голове и перебирал опаленные, потускневшие волосы, в полубеспамятстве обещая, что всё еще будет хорошо. Хорошо так и не стало. Но воспоминание об этой смутной надежде, вероятно, было тем самым, что заставляло Повелителя Ада призывать к себе рядового демона и проводить долгие часы или даже дни, просто позволяя ему сидеть у своих ног.

В Аду Сатана чаще всего использовал человеческую форму. Считалось, что она менее энергозатратна, да и в помещениях находиться удобней. Не то, чтобы он так уж часто покидал свои покои, но раз в двести-триста лет можно было увидеть, как он в полном молчании проходит по темным коридорам адских подземелий, и тогда даже то скудное освещение, которое там было, начинало мерцать и гаснуть.

Демоны в такие моменты старались забиться по щелям, исключение составляла, разве что, Вельзевул, да и то по долгу службы. Впрочем, даже гуляя по своим владениям, Сатана не часто раздавал поручения подданным. В основном, все и так знали — главное, это подготовка к великой войне. Их грядущему реваншу. И все, что следует этой цели — благо. А решение рутинные проблем — забота герцогов.

— Как там наши маленькие смешные люди? Все так же не могут выбрать, что лучше грешить или нет?

Кроули позволил себе хмыкнуть.

— Грешить они всегда были горазды.

— А мы всегда рады им в этом помочь, правда? — Сатана усмехнулся и похлопал себя по колену. — Сюда. Быстро.

Приказ прозвучал неожиданно и Кроули, у которого уже успели затечь ноги (дурацкое человеческое тело), не успел среагировать с той скоростью, с какой следовало бы.

Сатана никогда не повторял. Вздернув демона вверх прямо за волосы, он буквально перекинул его на себя и провел по спине ставшими длинными и острыми когтями, раздирая и рубашку, и кожу под ней.

— Что, уже разучился меня слышать?

Кроули выдохнул: «Нет», и подавил непроизвольное желание вытереть лицо. Выступившие от боли слезы всегда нравились Повелителю Преисподней. А раздражать его сильнее, пожалуй, не стоило.

Сатана чуть наклонил голову и позволил коснуться своего лица, хранящего следы красоты изначального Божьего замысла. Когда-то ради его улыбки небесные ангелы подняли оружие на своих братьев. Теперь черты, которые хоть и остались теми же, казались искаженными. Возможно, дело было в глазах: Кроули помнил их голубыми, светлее, чем небо и полными обещания. В нынешних черных кроме тьмы невозможно было разглядеть ничего. Ни одного блика, только мертвая чернота. Рука Повелителя надавила на разодранную спину, и Кроули придвинулся ближе.

Горячие губы Сатаны были горькими, и казалось, что если касаться их слишком долго, можно пропитаться этой горечью насквозь. Но Кроули научился справляться с этим чувством довольно давно. Скользнув по щеке Повелителя раздвоенным языком, он ухмыльнулся, и разорванная рубашка развеялась в пыль. Длинные пальцы пробежали по обнажившейся коже, Кроули почувствовал, как колени под ним напряглись и специально выгнул спину, чтобы не оставалось сомнений, что он уловил посыл.

Просто поцелуи были слишком скучны, Повелителю Преисподней больше нравилось оставлять на тех, кого он считал достойными, следы от укусов, так что вскоре на шее, груди и плечах демона расцвели характерные отметины, часть из которых кровоточила, и Повелитель с видимым удовольствием водил по ним языком. Кроули вздрагивал, прикусывал губы, но не позволял себе большего — разрешение на стоны следовало еще заслужить.

Сатана моргнул, и все, что ещё было на Кроули надето, испарилось. Оставшись полностью обнаженным, демон откинулся назад, упершись ладонями в колени Повелителя, чтобы позволить ему пройтись руками по всему своему телу. Принимая приглашение, горячие, практически раскаленные пальцы очертили каждый изгиб, спустились в самый низ и, наконец, сомкнулись вокруг члена.

Кроули пришлось крепко сцепить зубы, чтобы не издать непозволительных звуков. Сатана водил рукой медленно, неотрывно следя за капельками пота, скользящими по коже демона, и ловил каждый его прерывистый вдох. Впиваясь пальцами в колени повелителя, Кроули держался только силой своего упрямства, и в попытке сохранить молчание, когда рука на его члене ускорилась, прокусил губу.

— Можешь не стесняться, — удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, Сатана слизнул с губ демона багровую капельку, и Кроули, наконец, выпустил из груди рвущийся наружу стон и кончил, покрывая брызгами себя и так никуда и не девшуюся одежду Повелителя.

Но это, разумеется, не означало завершение аудиенции. Первого раунда — возможно, и Кроули ничуть не удивился, когда не обращая внимание на его все еще тяжелое дыхание (отключать которое, разумеется, запрещалось), нетерпеливые руки приподняли его за бедра и с силой опустили на уже освобожденное из штанов нечто, весьма отдаленно напоминающее человеческий член и более всего похожее на сплетенные языки адского пламени.

От проникновения этого органа все внутри вспыхнуло, будто обожжённое настоящим огнем. Казалось бы, Кроули чувствовал такое не в первый раз, но все равно вскрикнул и едва не рванулся прочь. Но Сатана держал его слишком крепко. И ничего не оставалось, как стиснуть зубы и вцепиться в Повелителю в плечи.

Через некоторое время, решив, что происходящее удовлетворяет его не полностью, Сатана вновь моргнул, и вслед за трахающим Кроули пламенем из расстегнутой ширинки поднялось нечто извивающееся и влажное. Оно скользнуло демону по низу живота и, немедленно обернувшись вокруг его члена, безостановочно заскользило.

— Люцифер!.. — от неожиданности выдохнул Кроули и упал мокрым лбом в плечо повелителя, чтобы заглушить собственные стоны которые становились слишком громкими.

И не увидел, как дернулось лицо Сатаны, как скривились его губы в горькой усмешке.

Движения стали еще более резкими, жёсткими и, наконец, Сатана зарычал, сдавливая тело демона, едва не ломая хрупкие человеческие кости, будто хотел уничтожить его самым примитивным, грубым способом. Из его огненноподобного члена вырвались струи, похожие на языки пламени, способные превратить в беспомощный пепел любого, кроме того, кто уже прах и тлен. Капли касались обнаженной кожи, вспыхивали на ней багровыми ожогами, и подталкиваемый движениями скользкого отростка, Кроули тоже кончил, оглушив себя собственным криком.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать себя живым.

Сатана молчал и даже не шевелился, так что слегка встряхнув головой, Кроули немного отодвинулся и, посмотрев на него, не смог сдержать вопрос:

— Мой Повелитель?

Вместо ответа, Сатана резко схватил его за волосы и сбросил со своих колен.

То, что падать больно, Кроули знал уже больше шести тысяч лет, поэтому оказавшись на полу, он даже не вскрикнул, а просто по-змеиному отполз назад, в круг света.

— Уходи.

В голосе Сатаны чувствовалась бесконечная усталость.


End file.
